


RIP=RELEASE

by Zetsubo_Tamashi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, I'll make something happy next time, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, Iori is a bad person here, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mistakes, Not Beta Read, Riku is suffering to much, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubo_Tamashi/pseuds/Zetsubo_Tamashi
Summary: Everything came to a point where he couldn't forgive anything else.





	RIP=RELEASE

**Author's Note:**

> Is slightly based in the song RIP=RELEASE sung by Megurine Luka.  
> Also in my last relationship.

_Ah…_  
  
The water coming out of the sink wet his hands, the water was hot enough to cause a small mist in the bathroom, the person in the room brought that liquid to his face to erase the traces of tears from his cheeks.  
  
_Ah…_  
  
When he thought it was no longer noticeable that he had been crying, he left the bathroom at a slow pace, where his partner was reading a book, acting as if nothing happened, but the boy was not blind, he already knew a short time ago about his boyfriends's infidelity.  
  
_Ah…_  
  
How long has been the boy he loved so much betraying him? He felt again the urge to shed tears, yet he only sat on the sofa of the dorms they were in, to feel a person lying on his lap.  
  
“¿What bothers you?" _That you betray me like this and won't stop_. He wanted to answer, but he was afraid that everything would end, if he was going to be next to him, he had to endure, endure that those big, warm hands would never be all for his own "Riku?" the perfect student asked again, looking at his  _beloved_ with concern, said beloved felt disgusted in a certain way "I'm fine." and he began to caress that dark hair he loved so much, even though every time he did, he felt a sting of pain straight to his chest "Everything's is fine".

\-------------------------------------

 

Maybe he realized it before dating him, maybe it was when he noticed those marks that were not his own in his beloved, maybe he always knew, only that he had not wanted to know and wanted to stay in the bliss of ignorance.  
  
Going out with Izumi Iori was like being in the limbo of life and death. How could he feel so loved and hurt at the same time? So many times he had given his heart to him just to break it, it hurted, to know that Iori didn't love him as much as he did, it broke his soul.  
  
Now this boy was lying against his lap reading a book and enjoying the caresses his hair received, and that made him momentarily forget the betrayals and lies he received from him every day.  
  
_"I'll be back late, but I'll be there for dinner."_ **Where are you? You promised.**  
  
_"We'll go to a date this afternoon, at five o'clock. Okay?"_ **You never showed up**.  
  
_"I'll help you practice, I promise._ " **Did you even tried to come?**  
  
And the days passed, where Izumi Iori lacked to almost all his promises, Riku never brought it to talk, he preferred to remain in ignorance, only a little more... he thought. Now he would only enjoy that feeling of love they were in, before the wounds of the heart reopened.

___________________________________________

 

The moon was at its highest point, illuminating with its white light the bed of the room they shared, one of them caressed the hair of the other, rested in a deep sleep, this was one of those few moments where he did not look as if he was struggling with something inside, the awake boy felt a sting of guilt direct to the chest, but decided to ignore it and observe the beautiful face of the person he loved.  
  
Izumi Iori felt guilty all the time, he didn't even think he had the right to kiss those lips that rested still in sleep, how many people had been that week? He honestly couldn't remember, he just knew that the feeling of guilt surrounding his heart grew bigger every time he committed that horrible sin. Did he even know? Someday Riku would know, and because of his stupidity, he would leave him to never return to his arms. Could he stand it?  
  
Of course not.  
  
If anyone asked him if it was worth it then he would always answer that no, not at all, all those nights in other people's beds didn't worth a shred of what the nights next to Riku did.  
  
Why he didn't stop? He didn't even know it himself, deep down he recognized that it was mere lust.  
  
Izumi Iori fell back down into the bed to embrace Nanase Riku's body, to try to fall asleep and forget that he had ever betrayed him in that way.

____________________________________________

 

Iori hadn’t returned that night, even though he knew he had classes at the university the next day, he had disappeared so as not to appear until the early hours of the morning, where Riku had cried himself to sleep, however that day was different.

 

Riku was thinking of finally confronting Iori, looking him in the eyes and say 'I know you're sleeping with others' and breaking up with him.

 

It wasn't right for him to cling to his boyfriend, partner, and the person he loved the most of all, Iori didn't love him with that fiery fire like he did, he had to give up that he could overcome and endure that the boy he loved, who made him feel special, had never wanted him, that he had been a disposable toy during those years they were together.

 

It felt so bad, to think that you have everything, and realize that you lived the most horrible lie for a long time.

 

Everyone else had gone to sleep, leaving Riku alone in the living room, struggling with the tears coming down from his ruby-red eyes, feeling that his breath was short sometimes, the pain he felt in his heart didn't want to fade, it felt like a bunch of knives were stabbing his chest, hurting him.

 

But that night Iori just didn't show up, hours passed, until he just realized it was time for the others to wake up.

 

He had fallen asleep on the sofa, crying until sleep came for him.

 

_____________________________________________

 

This situation was affecting Riku on practice.

 

He could not sing without feeling that he was drowning, he could not dance without feeling that the wounds in his heart opened up again each time he had a step in common with Iori, he wanted to run, lock himself in his room and close his eyes, sleep and ignore his present situation.

 

He was _so tired_.

 

Why couldn't he stop hurting himself with it? He should be enjoying the last day where IDOLiSH7 would be together without tension, before Riku ended his relationship with Iori, he would never be the same again.

 

Maybe he couldn't even bear to stay in the dorms, maybe he would have to leave not only them, but IDOLiSH7, he felt _so_ suffocated, _so_ alone, _so_ sad, _so_ despised, _so_ miserable, _so_ angry... it was too much, he couldn't take more of all that, he couldn't take more of Iori's sweet words if they were all lies, and yet –

 

"I love you, Nanase-san." he couldn't take Iori away from his body, because the distance was even more painful than betrayal. Forcing a smile and swallowing again his feelings. Just a little longer and then –

 

"I know."

 

He would release everything.

 

_____________________________________

 

A week later, Riku finally gathered the courage to talk to Iori, to face him.

 

He had packed his belongings, he would leave for some time, perhaps he would not return, but at that point he did not care, he wanted to get away from anything that could make him remember Izumi Iori, he was truly exhausted.

 

His breath was cut short at times, due to the sobs and tears that fell from his eyes, Iori would return soon enough for Riku to calm down completely, before destroying everything at once, before releasing the pain.

 

He couldn't live without Izumi Iori, when he was so deep in his heart that he didn't want to leave, when he had gotten used to waking up every day in his arms and kissing every time he woke up, when he had fallen in love with his smiles and the way he always greeted him in the afternoon every time he came back from college.

 

But the mistake wasn't his, it was from Izumi Iori who betrayed him in that way so many times... that even he should have lost count, it wasn't his fault that he was so avaricious that he wanted more than he had and needed, he wasn't the selfish one who was with a lot of people while smiling at him every day, while professing love to him and telling him that they would always be together, he wasn't the one who had kept him in a lie… he was tired of waiting for Iori to stop and they could overcome that.

 

It never happened, and it wouldn't happen either.

 

The door leading to the dorms opened, Izumi Iori, the greatest love and the greatest pain in his life, had finally arrived, his eyes widened as he saw the suitcases and Riku with traces of tears on his cheeks, with that determined look of hate mixed with love and pain in his eyes in the doorway, his body was stiff, Iori had been paralyzed to see Nanase Riku in that way, along with the following words that came from his mouth.

 

"I know… you slept with others…" he couldn't contain the tears, he was biting his lip so hard as to break it and draw blood "It's over… w-was… w-was fun while it lasted… I... loved you… I still l-love, and... and… I can't… I can't… anymore... there's nothing left…" Riku wiped his tears, trying to stabilize his breathing.

 

"You lost me, I tried all this time to accept it… I thought I could get used to this pain, all the time, and you… ruined it, are you happy Izumi-san? I hope you are, you no longer have someone to be between you and… your lovers." Riku grabbed his suitcases and ran away in tears.

 

So he could not see Izumi Iori, the person who loved him more than anyone else, fall to the ground and scream in pain, apologizing, because with this act alone, they already knew there was no salvation for either of them.

 

After all… it was **_his_** mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I promise my next work its going to be a fluffy one, even if I like more angsty things.
> 
> So... Why I couldn't leave a happy ending? 
> 
> 'Cause If your boyfriend had cheated on you, would you still be with him? I wouldn't. It happened with my ex, now it's impossible for me to fall in love with other people.  
> I think that Riku would be the same as me, since he is just as clingy as I am.


End file.
